The Gentleman's Alphabet
by Celeste K. Raven
Summary: A series of one-shots. The road to becoming a gentleman can be long and hard - especially when you're eleven.
1. A as in Appetite

A as in Appetite 

The whole table rattled as the train passed through yet another tunnel. The passengers in the dining car moved their drinks to safer locations.

''A cruise ship on wheels, hu?'' Flora scoffed into the darkness. Luke couldn't help but agree.

Travel by Molentary Espress was turning out to be more of a nuisance than a luxury. The tables rattled and shook along with the rest of the train, so that Luke was not only too motion sick to enjoy his food but half of it spilled down his front. The view from outside was beautiful but hard to appreciate since the sound of the engine bordered on deafening, not to mention that they had broken down twice and were suffering a power outage.

Luke would not complain out loud; the professor had been generous enough to buy his rather expensive ticket, and a gentleman does not whine under any circumstances. Still, he couldn't help feeling a little blue. Or green.

''Tomatoes have a lot of nurturance, my boy,'' the professor said, pointing at Luke's untouched salad with a fork. When the boy showed no signs of interest he continued; ''A gentleman constantly eats foods that will help his brain to work to the best of its ability.''

''Yes, of course Profes-'' Luke was hit by a sudden wave of nausea. He leaned over and spewed his dinner back up on the floor. The poor boy wished another tunnel would come and shield his embarrassment, but as it was Luke lost his dinner and twenty-three people total lost their appetites.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to update at least once a day until I've run out of letters. If you have a word you'd like to me use, I'm completely open to suggestions (especially for some of the harder letters).<strong>


	2. B as in Babysitter

B as in Babysitter

''A gentleman doesn't need a babysitter!'' Luke cried. He was pretty sure that gentlemen didn't stomp their feet or yell at their fathers either. In fact, he was rather glad the professor wasn't around to watch.

''Luke! Stop that this instant! I will not leave you all by yourself for a whole night, especially after that outburst. Now go and get your things together.''

Luke stormed away without bothering to ask where exactly he would be staying. Clark rarely spoke to his son in a such stern manner and Luke -who was brilliant for his age on top of being an only child- was not used to being told no.

**- - PL - - **

The sky had opened up and London was now an ocean. An ocean with cars, buildings, and humans sticking out of it. One of those cars slid to a stop and a tall man in a blue suit stepped out of it, motioning for his wife and child to stay inside.

''How does dad see through the rain?'' Luke asked, letting his curiosity get the better of him.

Brenda had laughter in her voice when she responded. ''I'm not sure that he does, dear.''

The child pondered that answer in silence until his father came back with news that an arrangement had been made.

**- - PL - -**

''... And then he was silent the whole drive here!''

Luke finished his tale and waited for his mentor to agree with him, but when a response finally came it was rather unsatisfying.

''Did you consider your mothers feelings in all of this?'''

Luke stared at him, dumbstruck.

''It must have distressed her to hear her boys arguing. It will be hard for her to enjoy her anniversary knowing that her family isn't at peace,'' said the older man.

Luke shook his head. ''Mom never gets… distressed. She always understands.''

The professor chuckled. ''Brenda is certainly a strong woman, but don't mistake her for invincible. She has worries just like every other parent, and a gentleman always takes a lady's feelings into account.''

Luke bit his lip and stared at his lap, suddenly feeling guilty. What was it he had said? _''I'm not an obvious five-year-old, I know how handle myself.''_ Yeah, _right_, he was the most oblivious person in all of England.

''What do I do now?'' Luke asked quietly.

''Maybe you should give your father a call, my boy,'' his mentor suggested gently. ''I'm sure Clark has some things he'd like to say to you also.''

''Can it wait until after dinner?''

Hershel remembered the frustration that had come off of Clark in waves as he described his disagreement with Luke. The man needed time to cool down.

''I think that would be very wise, Luke.''

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks a bunch to all of you who took the time to review.<strong>

**Well, What do you think? Love it? Wish you hadn't wasted your time? I hope not. :) **

**I'll take constructive criticism and\or suggestions if you have any. What should the letter C stand for?**


	3. C as in Charm

C as in Charm

Luke's sigh of frustration was enough to pulled Professor Layton's attention away from the research paper to the young boy behind him.

''Difficult puzzle?'' He questioned his apprentice.

''Sort of,'' Luke said. He was sitting at the professor's coffee table, which was cluttered with a wide variety of magazines. ''I can't find Flora a birthday present.''

Layton's eyes widened in surprise. ''My dear boy, a gentleman of your age isn't expected to go out and buy presents.''

''But I want to,'' Luke assured him. ''I've been saving up my allowance to get something brilliant, but now it's time and I can't find anything!''

''Perhaps reading advertisements isn't the best way to go. Have you considered making something?''

''Yeah,'' came the unenthusiastic response.

'''Flora is a charming young girl, I'm sure she would appreciate it,'' Layton pressed.

''Professor…'' Luke's eyes lit up. ''Professor, that's brilliant!''

**- - PL - -**

Luke watched his friend's expression closely as she opened his gift.

Excitement…

Surprise…

Delight!

''Oooohhhh, Luke!'' she squealed. ''Thank you!''

''I'll put it on for you,'' Luke said, grabbing the jewelry out of its box.

''It's beautiful,'' she breathed, smiling down at the charm bracelet.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all those who reviewed and gave suggestions, particularly Lightning the fox who suggested charm, although I don't think I used the word in the way she imagined.<strong>


	4. D as in Duel

D as in Duel

''The professor had a… duel?'' Flora repeated. One of her eye brows was arched doubtfully.

Luke nodded. His eyes were alight with excitement at the memory. ''Mm, hmm. Anton was absolutely berserk. I wouldn't have been surprised if his pupils had started glowing red.''

Flora tried to a smile. ''You've had a hard week. I think you need a rest.''

''But- I mean, you believe me, don't you Flora?''

The girl stared at him. ''I think you should worry less about what _I_ think and more about how your parents will react to all this.''

She turned the lamp off and left Luke staring after her in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Flora's just playing with him, of course. She believes him... for the most part.<strong>

**The four day weekend got away with me, but I wrote the next four chapters in English class today, so now I'm back on track. I'm accepting suggestions, constructive criticism and encouragement, as always.**


	5. E as in Endless

E as in Endless

''… _no evidence until the late eighteen hundreds… called the excavation off due to weather conditions… tried again four months later…'' _

Luke leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms. He resisted the urge to yawn (the room echoed like a cave), but sheer boredom was fighting him with everything it had. The boy's mentor had promised him ice-cream, but there was another half-hour of class between him and his icy delight.

Some of Layton's students were just as uninterested as he was and seemed to have nothing better to do than stare at the boy who was obviously too young for college courses. Luke was glad he hadn't taken the professor up on his offer to sit in the front row.

Tick. Tock. Tick. did classrooms always have obnoxiously loud clocks?

The girl next to him ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook and slid it into his lap.

_Would you like to play hangman? _

Luke looked into her bright green eyes. She smiled encouragingly.

_Yes. _

**- - PL - -**

_Is it J? _Luke wrote at the bottom of the paper. She nodded and pointed at the finished word, then at herself.

_Is this your name?_ He asked. She nodded once again, her fire red curles bounced on her shoulders.

_Janice… that's a nice name. _

She smiled brightly at him and pointed to the clock.

Two minutes left. He smiled back and her and mouthed; _Brilliant! I__ owe you big time. _

* * *

><p><strong>Janice is from The Eternal Dive, the first Professor Layton movie. It's on YouTube if you haven't seen it. <strong>

**Compliments, complaints, suggestions? You know how to reach me. The power has been out for the last three days -it's SO cold- and will stay out for at least another day so updates will be irregular at best for a while. Sorry about that.**


	6. F as in Falsehoods

**Warning: This chapter contains spoilers for Curious Village, Diabolical Box, and Unwound Future. **

* * *

><p><span>F as in Falsehoods <span>

Checking the clock, Luke guessed that he had ten minutes left until dinner. He took a deep breath ran the story through his head one more time.

It seemed to account for everything; his unforeseen absence, the ruined shirt, the bruised ribs… yet something about the tale seemed off. He was sure the professor could pick out any flaws, but Luke didn't want to upset his dear mentor.

Luke didn't particularly enjoy lying to his parents, but he had to admit it was getting easier. The stories came to him faster.

''The fibs get simpler as the truth becomes more complicated,'' Luke had mused on their trip home from 'the future'.

Layton had frowned, though not exactly at Luke. ''Telling falsehoods should never be second nature, especially for a gentleman of your age.''

Luke didn't like arguing with the professor so he kept his thoughts to himself, but in the privacy of his bedroom, one finger tracing the pattern on his bedspread, he thought about how he would have liked to respond.

_Sometimes telling falsehoods is necessary. It was for Flora's sake that we kept St. Mystere a secret. And Claire, well, my father _knew_ her. Mum too, probably. _

''Master Luke? There is a hot meal waiting for you downstairs,'' Doland called from the other side of Luke's door.

The gentleman-to-be stood up and left his guilt behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you say? Do Luke's parents know about Flora? If so, how much? I'm interested to hear what my fellow fans think about Layton and Flora's strange arrangement.<strong>

**I'm always open to feedback, thanks for reading. :)**


	7. G as in Godfather

G as in Godfather

Brenda laughed as her son's nose crinkled in disgust. ''Is that really me?''

She nodded. ''At two and a half weeks, I believe.''

''Oh,'' was all the response she got.

Brenda took the scrapbook from her son's hands. The next few pages were shots of nurses, family, and various friends holding baby Luke. One of the last pictures showed Clark looking on as a well-dressed man in a top hat smiled down fondly at the baby in his arms.

''Is that…''

''Yes dear,'' Brenda remembered that day very well. ''He took to you almost immediately. We practically had to pry you from his arms. I took that picture on the day Clark asked Hershel to be your godfather.''

''The professor is my godfather?'' Luke's voice was thick was surprise.

''My Clark has been good friends with Hershel since he was a boy. When the doctor asked if we had a godparent in mind, well, who else?''

''It's just… you never told me.'' Surprise had been replaced with wonder.

''Clark always said he didn't want to scare you with thoughts of losing us,'' Brenda admitted. ''But you're well old enough to know now.''

Luke closed the scrapbook up. ''I'm glad you showed me this.''

Brenda looked at him closely, trying to decide what her son was feeling. After a moment she returned his smile, glad the boy was pleased with their choice.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my favorite so far. :)<strong>

**Thanks to all of you who have given me excellent feedback, keep it coming!**

**Write On!**


	8. H as in Hat

H as in Hat 

Luke knocked twice and then eased the door open. ''Professor?''

His mentor's flat appeared to be empty, but the boy could hear water running in the bathroom. _He must be taking a shower. _

Luke put his bag down by the door and took a seat. The archeologist's flat was notably neater than usual. _Maybe the professor got around to tidying up… or more likely _Rosa_ got around to tidying up. _The boy smiled to himself.

Then he noticed the professor's top hat sitting on the desk and was filled with the urge to pick it up. _It's not mine, I should leave it alone… but I'm sure he wouldn't mind it I just tried it on. _

Luke took off his own hat and reached for the professor's. He'd somehow expected it to be heaver. It slipped down over his eyes and his nose. The smell wasn't bad, just hard to describe. It smelled just like the professor.

Luke felt silly and little bit rebellious wearing his mentor's hat. He was just about to take it off when he had an idea. He took off the top hat and put back on over his own cap. Now it slid down less.

He got up and walked slowly around the flat, trying to match his paces to about how he thought the professor walked. Now that it fit, the Englishman's hat made him feel taller, more confident. He strode around and pretended to be Layton teaching a class, going over in his mind what little he knew about archeology and making stuff up to go along with it. Then he sat down at Layton's desk and pretended to be studying an interesting artifact, observing through a microscope and pausing to jot down nonexistent notes.

He stopped and took a deep breath, apparently having made some remarkable discovery. The room was heavy with the weight of his revelation. It was dead silent. In fact, it was too silent.

_Oh no, the water stopped!_

Luke took the hat off reluctantly and then placed it on the coffee table. He reached into his bag and grabbed out a book. Finally, he sat down on the coach and waited.

He didn't have to wait long.

''Hello my boy, I hope I haven't kept you waiting long.''

''Oh no, Professor,'' he said seriously. ''I've only been a minute or two.''

Professor looked over at his desk and frowned. There was a horrifying moment when Luke realized the top hat hadn't originally been on the coffee table -it had been on the desk!- but the professor made no comment. He simply gave Luke a warm smile.

''Are you ready for a grand adventure?'' Layton asked.

''You can always count on me!'' Luke squealed.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was influenced by Mrs. Trinton for suggesting ''Hat'' for the letter H, and 0-MagicMelody-0 for suggesting Luke should take the professor's hat, and also the part of Eternal Dive where Luke pretends to be Layton. That part <em>made <em>my day. The idea of Luke role playing as his mentor is so sweet that I had write a scene like that. This chapter is also a little longer if you'll notice. I received a request for that too. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers!**


	9. I as in Imagination

**Warning: This chapter will not make sense unless you have played Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box**

* * *

><p><span>I as in Imagination<span>

Flora lay down on her hay pile, eyes only half lidded. _I'll not bother to try the door today. It's no use. _

She had beaten against the barn door for long enough; there was no point anymore. Her stomach asked for food but she had none to offer. The hunger continued to gnaw at her insides.

She had long since shed her tears, and now she was too afraid to cry anymore. How long could a person go without water? She thought someone had once told her the number was three days. Was that true? _I _have _to have been here for more than three days. _

Flora thought she heard voiced in the distance, but she tried not to think about it. She had had too many false alarms already. Lady Dahlia had always said that Flora an overactive imagination.

_Maybe I can imagine myself someplace else. Let's see… I am at a party. Layton and Luke are there, of course, along with my dad. Children from St. Mystere are running all around, screeching with joy. _

_''Have some of this lovely cake, dear.'' Dad tells me. _

_I smile shyly and run my finger over the frosting. Yum! _

_Luke says, ''Hu? I think we've found her Professor!'' _

Flora's eye flew open. I think we've found her? No, that wasn't right…

''I think you'll need to assist me, my boy. Here we go. Now, on three. One… two… three!''

The barn door slammed open. Hay flew everywhere. I reminded Flora of confetti.

''Flora?'' Luke ventured into the room, not spotting the girl immediately.

''Yeah, it's me,'' She said, hardly above a whisper. The boy stared at her, temporarily forgetting his manners.

Flora stared right back, not sure what to say. What do you say to your rescuer when you're dirty and half buried in yellow straw? _The Golden Apple? Ha! Some treasure I am. _

The awkward silence might have continued forever if the professor hadn't come in.

''Oh my,'' he said quietly. ''I am very sorry you ended up in this… predicament, my dear.''

''I'm okay,'' she took his hand, letting him lift her off the ground. ''I just want to eat something.''

He nodded and she followed the pair back to where the Laytonmobile waited. For now, she was safe –albeit a little shell shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>This one turned out… odd. I had a really had a hard time with this letter. The word Imagination was suggested by Deathfox13. :)<strong>


	10. J as in Joke

J as in Joke

Luke's feet shuffled nervously. His eyes wouldn't leave the piece of paper he was holding. The professor sat before him, smiling politely from his position on the bed. Luke had requesting an audience so he could prepare for the upcoming talent show, and after practicing multiple times in the mirror, he figured he might as well get it over with.

''Look what I've brought!''

Flora swept into the room holding a apple pie that she had –thank God- purchased frozen from the store.

''It looks great, my dear,'' Layton complimented. Flora took a seat beside him.

Luke cleared his throat a couple times, and then he was ready. Still looking down at the joke sheet he had printed off, he began: ''How does a gingerbread man make his bed?''

''With cookie sheets?'' Flora guessed.

Luke bit his lip. ''Um, yeah, actually that's right.''

The professor looked over at Flora, mildly impressed, before snatching a slice of pie. Luke paused before beginning again.

''What did the bald man say when he was gifted with a come?'' This time he received no reply. ''Thanks, I'll never part with it.''

Suddenly the professor had a coughing fit. He choked and gasped for air, doing his best to cover his mouth.

''Flora…'' he inquired once he'd gotten ahold of himself. ''Are you sure you cooked this pie all the way through.''

''Of course I did,'' Flora said irritably.

When it became clear his mentor did not have a response for the young girl, Luke went back to his act. ''Knock, knock.''

There was a long silence before Layton answered, ''Who's there?''

''I'll get it,'' Flora said, getting up from the bed and taking the pie with her. She practically slammed the door behind her.

Luke furled his eyebrows.

''I don't think they tell 'knock, knock' jokes in St. Mystere,'' the professor offered.

''I thought they told 'knock, knock' jokes _everywhere_.''

''I thought so too, Luke,'' he admitted. ''But I'm egger to hear the rest of the joke.''

Remembering what the professor said about the beginning always being the best place to start, Luke took his teacher's advice.

''Knock, knock.''

''Who is there?''

''Yodle ae hee.''

''Yodle ae hee who?''

''Professor, I didn't know you knew how to yodel!'' Luke followed the joke with a smile that looked extremely forced, which his mentor immediately returned.

Luke, who was now seriously considering giving up this whole talent show thing, skipped to the bottom of the page. Maybe if he hadn't read the joke yet it would make his act more believable.

''Yo mama so fat she… ah, never mind.'' Luke said abruptly.

The professor hoped his face wasn't as red as he knew it probably was. ''Maybe we should take a break, my boy.''

Luke nodded mutely and followed his mentor out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay, I had a hard time choosing which word to do for J. I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Ps) I'm open for suggestions, as always. :)**


	11. K as in Kettle

K as in Kettle

Luke's eyes roamed the crowed shelves, never stopping at one particular item for more than a moment. Folsence had to have the wildest antique shop in all the world. Every inch of the store was cover in interesting objects and trinkets, most of which appeared old and valuable.

''Professor, look here!'' Luke said, grabbing a teapot off a table. ''Doesn't it remind you of the Molentary Express?''

Layton, who was admiring some pictures of Folsence before the town become quite so gloomy, turned away from the pictures to acknowledge Luke.

''Indeed. Whoever made that kettle spent many hours carving that train into the side. I wonder if he or she had a particular person in mind when they made it.''

Luke shrugged his shoulders.

''Well, is my shop everything you ever dreamed it would be?'' asked Dawson, popping out from the backroom.

Luke might have mentioned that he had never dreamed about Dawson's shop in his life, but he was too busy flinching at the sound of the breaking teapot.

Dawson's pleasant expression changed to one of distress as he looked down at the broken pieces of his merchandise.

''Oh! Oh my! What have you done?''

''I- I'm so sorry,'' Luke stammered. ''You startled me. Would you like some help?'' The boy reached for a broom leaning on the wall, but Dawson snatched it away.

''No, get out! GET OUT! Who knows, maybe you'll break the broom next!'' Dawson screeched, and he shooed both customers out of the shop.

Layton and Luke stood silently and stared though the glass at the panicked shopkeeper.

''Professor…'' Luke ventured. ''Do you think that kettle was valuable?''

''I doubt it, Luke,'' the professor responded as Dawson threw the shattered pot into the rubbish. ''If it was, he would no doubt try to fix it.''

''I'm really sorry, Professor,'' Luke said mournfully. ''I'm such a klutz…''

''It's quite alright, my boy,'' Layton soothed. ''You responded just the way any gentleman should.''

Dawson, apparently having finished cleaning up, turned and shook his fist at the pair of puzzle solvers.

''I think we've outstayed our welcome, Luke,'' the archeologist said. ''Let's go check on Flora.''

* * *

><p><strong>Any SPAG mistakes in here? I got this idea while writing another story for the Ranger's Apprentice fandom, so I've been sitting in front of the computer screen for a long time. You know I love to hear from you guys!<strong>


	12. L as in Little

L as in Little

''Hurry up, _little_ Luke!'' Big Luke pressed, glancing behind him at the younger version of himself.

''Just- hold- on- a moment.'' Luke gasped. Why did they have to walk so fast? China Town wasn't going anywhere.

''No can do, shorty. We're on a mission.''

The professor stopped as Big Luke spoke. ''Be polite, Luke. There's nothing gentleman like about running yourself into the ground.''

Little Luke smiled back gratefully, his hands on his knees.

Layton turned away from the boys and squinted. ''I can just barely see China Town up ahead. I'm going to go and check things out before we go any further. Please, wait here and have a rest.''

There was an awkward silence between the present and future Luke after the professor left.

Finally, Little Luke spoke in a hurt voice. ''Shorty?''

It was one word that held many questions.

''Hey, you can only be called shorty for a little while longer,'' Big Luke said with a wink.

Little Luke smiled at the implications of that sentence, but then he remembered to frown again. ''That doesn't mean I like being called names.''

''You can't scold me for making fun of myself,'' Big Luke countered, but Little Luke gave him a look that said _oh yes, I most definitely can. _''The thing is, I hardly remember what my days of Layton obsessing were like. It's like a strange, exciting dream. I would give anything to be where you are right now.''

Little Luke sat in silence for a long time and wondered if he should feel glad or worried. By the time his mentor came back he'd settled on worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, I don't like this one as much as some of the others. Clive is a fun character but writing about him during his time playing 'Big Luke' always turns out awkward. It's like even the author is going ''Ohh, ohh! I know the big secret! Call on me! Pick me!''<strong>

**... Anyway, I'd love some feedback. How do you feel about Big Luke and Little Luke?**


	13. M as in Mask

M as in Mask

''Oh, don't worry about that, dear,'' the professor said, taking the dish and the sponge out of Flora's hand.

''Thank you,'' she said quietly. Flora turned toward her bedroom but Luke stepped into her path.

''I, uh, really liked the scones, Flora,'' he said awkwardly. She smiled shyly and nodded thanks. There was a pause where Luke knew she wanted him to move out of her way but he didn't want her to be alone. He searched her face for any crack in the wall; any sign that she wanted to stay and talk about what she was feeling. There was none. Finally he had no choice but to move or make a scene (which the professor certainly would have disapproved of).

Flora, of course, immediately went to her room and shut the door firmly. Luke pondered following her in but his mentor's voice called from the kitchen; ''Would you mind helping me with these plates, my boy?''

Luke's thoughts remained on Flora. He knew that this was the anniversary of her birthmother's death. She always had an air of sadness about her during this time of year. She had a _right_ to. Still, Luke couldn't help wondering if her grief was making her behave oddly or if she was inwardly glad for an excuse to show her emotions. Flora always had a perfect mask of excitement and joy. Luke didn't want her to feel like a week that marked her life with horrible tragedy was the only time she could take that mask off.

''Everyone has their own way of grieving, Luke,'' the professor's hushed voice spoke beside him.

''I know, Professor, but what if she's more hurt than she lets on.''

''Oh, I'm sure that's the case, my boy.''

Luke looked at him in surprise.

''I'm sure Lady Violet was a wonderful woman and Flora misses her very much. No six-year-old should ever have to see their mother die.''

''But what can we do, Professor? I want her to come out and talk to us about it, not sulk in her room and feel alone!''

''Hush now, Luke. Flora will confide in us when she feels ready. In the meantime, I think I've come up with a puzzle that just might bring a smile to her face,'' his mentor said with a wink.

Luke wasn't sure if a puzzle could really help anyone get over a tragedy, but they had made Flora smile many a time before. Maybe his friend's adoptive father would come to her rescue again.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that's the last I'll do of Flora for a while. Time to move on to someone different. Who would you like me to write about next? Don Paulo? Demitri? I think Clive is a bit over done (although that might be because he's so awesome) but I'll write about him if that's what you want. By the way, the word Mask was suggested by deathfox13.<strong>


	14. N as in Naieve

**This chapter contains spoilers for Professor Layton and the Unwound Future! **

**It also takes place at that odd point in Unwound Future when everyone is trying to escape the factory and Big Luke goes down one tunnel with Flora while Layton, Little Luke, and Don Paulo go down the other. I recived a request to write about Don Paulo so the next three chapters will involve him.**

**What was Little Luke thinking as Big Luke told him that the professor was going to leave him behind and become an criminal? Did he talk to the professor about it or was it the elephant in the room? I'd really like to hear what you think!**

* * *

><p><span>N as in Naive <span>

Luke and Don Paulo made their antagonizingly slow way through the tunnel. They couldn't see anything; not their hands –which they held out in front of them so that they wouldn't bang into the walls or each other- and not the puddles of murky water on the ground, most of which went up to Luke's knee. Don Paulo's back ached from endless minutes of walking stooped over, but the top of his head still grazed the ceiling every couple steps.

''Ow, you stepped on my foot!'' Luke exclaimed.

''I'll step on it again in you don't hurry up!'' the older man spat.

''What kind of manners are those?''

Don Paulo's sneer was lost in the complete blackness. ''You expect me to remain civil on my unplanned trip through the tunnel of hell with Layton and his pet?''

''I am not his pet, I am his _apprentice_!''

Don Paulo didn't have to see the boy's face to know the indignant expression that must have been printed all over it.

''Pfft. You are naïve and useless.''

''And _you_ should know better than to take your jealousies out on a child!''

Don Paulo, who had taken the lead, stopped abruptly. ''Have you already forgotten why we are here? Your beloved professor is at the head of the underworld. He may be your hero now, but you will grow out of that phase, and he will leave you behind, _little Luke_. Better you do the leaving yourself.''

Luke was unable to pull together a response before a beam of light cut through the darkness to strike the pair blind.

''Luke? Paul?'' The professor's voice sounded from further down the tunnel. ''I found the end. It's not far.''

''Marvelous,'' Don Paulo said dryly, and the pair resumed their march.

_I need to talk to the Professor alone,_ Luke thought. He hoped he would get the chance soon.


	15. O as in Oath

O as in Oath 

Don Paulo held back a curse at the sight of the rusted engine. It would take _forever _to restore the hunk of junk back to its previous 'glory'. _Forever_ was a long time from _right now_, so he got started immediately.

He sweated over the Laytonmobile for many hours, and, as his dirty hands worked the tools, his mind wandered back some seven years previous.

**- - PL - -**

_''Does he ever do anything but sit at his desk all day?'' Paul asked himself. Apparently the answer was no, and he had wasted twenty pounds on binoculars to sit in the rain and watch Hershel Layton read the London Times. _

_The college student considered going home. He knew that Claire would be coming around soon and would want to know why he was peeping through her boyfriend's window on a Sunday evening. The answer to that question would have been completely unexpected; Paul was seemingly invisible to Claire. The truth of the matter was that some weeks ago, Paul had come up with a simple and almost-too-perfect plan to break the happy couple up. Everyone had skeletons in their closet; all Paul had to do was unearth some of Layton's. _

_Paul checked his watch consistently in the next ten minutes, and, when he could wait no longer, he started home._

_''Nothing today,'' he thought somberly. ''Damn you, Hershel! How can anyone be so… faultless.''_

_Today had been a disappointment, but perhaps tomorrow would be different. He had taken an oath to find Hershel's secrets and if that man had ever done anything wrong in his life, Paul was going to find out about it._

**- - PL - -**

Don Paulo dropped the wrench on the floor and took a few steps backwards. Not only had he fixed the car, he had also given it a few updates.

He looked from the now-spotless car to his oil stained hands. Seven years. Seven years had passed and Don Paulo had _still_ yet to dish up any dirt on his archnemesis. The job of tearing apart Hershel and Claire had been done for him, and he had to admit his plan had been desperate, but deep inside he was still looking. Still keeping his oath. Still looking.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if you can really make an oath to <em>yourself<em>, but I'm going to pretend you can. I'm sorry for the delay; I had an unexpectedly busy weekend and this story was hard for me to write. I wasn't sure how to get the emotions across correctly. Don Paulo is such an odd character...**

**Anyway, thanks to all of you are reviewing constantly; you've really encouraged me to give this story my all.**

**Write On!**


	16. P as in Pointing

P as in Pointing

Hershel Layton picked up the magnifying glass and peered closer. Roman markings on a replica of a Greek statue? His eyebrows drew together in a frown.

''Professor?''

His apprentice's voice drew his attention to the opposite end of the room.

''What is it, my boy?''

Luke was sitting in the middle of a large mass of papers, presumably doing homework. His bright blue eyes stared at the professor hesitantly, as if he couldn't quite make up his mind about something.

''You know how you always… point out the culprit?''

Layton nodded mutely, hours of leaning over his brightly light desk still numbing his mind.

''My parents always taught me that it's was rude to point. Why do you do it?''

The question was so blunt and unexpected that it took the professor three minutes to process it, two minutes to open his mouth for the response, and one minute to realize he didn't have an acceptable answer for the boy.


	17. Q as in Quest

Q as in Quest

When the game first arrived his mum had gently offered to take it back. Aunt Rebecca had only met Luke a handful of times; who could blame her for assuming that her teenage nephew liked video games? Luckily she'd had the insight to send the receipt with the box.

Luke, however, was too conscious of his aunt's feelings to return the present. Instead he placed it in drawer under his bookcase, where it lay forgotten for several months.

**- - PL - -**

''I… like the colors,'' Flora offered. Luke's cheeks were flushed red. He didn't spend a lot of time his room. In his opinion it still looked like it belonged to a nine-year-old. He was certain Flora thought so too.

He found himself awkwardly folding and unfolding one corner his bedspread, unable to think of anything to say. He had tried to be a good host, offering juice and snacks. He also offered her 'a tour of the house', but what would she want to see the boring office or cluttered cellars of the Triton household for? Finally he had settled on taking her up to his room.

The last friend he'd invited over was Arianna, and that had been at a point in his life when the term play-date was neither cheesy nor embarrassing. This was different. He was older now, and this was Flora, the girl who'd recently been rescued from a collapsing mansion in a city of puzzles. Oh boy.

''What's this?'' Flora asked suddenly. Luke stared at the colorful case she held in one hand.

''That? That's a video game.''

''Oh,'' she said, seeming somehow embarrassed. Luke, attempting to ease her discomfort, took the game from her hand and started tearing the seal.

''Do you want to play?'' he asked.

''Hmm, yes!'' Flora said excitedly. ''Can we play together?''

''I don't know,'' Luke admitted, scanning the back of the box. When the answer didn't pop out at him he shrugged and asked Flora to sit down. A good host would let the guest play first.

**- - PL - -**

It wasn't a two player game. Worst, it was a role playing game, so there was really no way to take turns. Luke helped Flora make her character (which took an extraordinarily long time; none of the default characters were pretty enough for Flora and they had looked over four baby naming sites before deciding on Alice) and introduced her to the concepts of lock picking and sword swinging. He was actually very impressed with himself. He explained everything well for a boy who didn't have a pennies worth of experience with RPGs.

Flora was a natural. She play on and on... and on…

_… and on. _

**- - PL - -**

There came a soft rapping at the door.

''Luke!'' Clark's voice called. ''You have a visitor!''

''Hmm? Oh, okay.''

The boy lifted his head up from the desk, mind numb from staring at the screen. His eyes hurt when he blinked them. ''Come on in.''

The door opened and in walked Professor Layton. The well-dressed man looked from his zoned out apprentice to the brunette sitting at the computer. She had hardly glanced up from the computer at his arrival.

''You two appear to be… occupied. Did you enjoy the visit, Flora?'' he asked calmly.

''Sure. I mean- yes, I did.'' She said, looking regretfully at the keyboard. ''Maybe I should come again soon…''

''You can take the game home, Flora,'' Luke said, not sure he really wanted to watch her play _Ultimate Quest _for another three hours.

''Really, Luke?'' She grinned at him. ''You're the best!''

* * *

><p><strong>If they had virtual RPGs (or even computors) back then is questionable, but this idea was suggested and it stood out to me so I just went along with it. All your reviews make me smile, so here's a smile back to you: <strong>

**:)**

Write On!


	18. R as in Report

R as in Report 

''Gotta find one… American flag… more than three sources… 1778-1789… stupid, stupid, stupid… ''

Layton couldn't help but stop and listen to the inconsistent mutterings originating from his apprentice's bedroom.

''Un-opposed… political parties… vice president… JOHN ADAMS!''

''Luke!'' the professor exclaimed, throwing the door open. ''What- my word.''

The sight before him was one of utter chaos. Newspapers, magazine clippings, and notebooks were scattered over the floor. Furniture had been shoved out of the way to make room for large poster boards –many of which obviously had had many gluey papers placed on and ripped back off- and a drooping clay model of a tall man in a wig. Luke sat at his desk with a glass of water and three empty teacups at his side.

He turned to his mentor, who had been standing bewildered in the doorway for quite some time.

''Do you need something, Professor?'' His voice sounded dry and scratchy.

''Luke… a gentleman does not make a mess of their room,'' Layton said sternly. Then, thinking of his own desk back at Gressenheller University, he softened a bit. ''Do you need assistance, my boy?''

Luke nodded silently and held out a scrap of paper for him to read.

SPRING REPORTS: FIRST PRESIDENTAL ELETION

Understanding dawned on Layton. ''Have you collected information on this topic?''

Luke ran one hand through his messy mob of hair. ''I need to have four sources. I have a newspaper article and a website, but magazines are impossible and books are just so… big.''

''Well, Luke, that is one puzzle I may be able to help you solve,'' the professor said kindly.

**- - PL - -**

It was a week and four days later when Luke came home from school and promptly placed a half sheet of paper in front his mentor.

Layton looked down at it, and as he did a bright smile spread across his features. He glanced up at his apprentice, remembering how nervous the boy had been at seven-thirty that very morning when the professor had dropped him and his tri-fold board off at school.

''I'm very proud of you,'' he said. Luke practically glowed.

* * *

><p><strong>Am I the only one who loves public speaking and hates class reports? I had to do one just the other day... just thinking about it makes me shutter. Anyway, I had something very interesting pointed out to me by my buddy Lightning the Fox. If, back in Layton's time, they had time semi-functional machines, they had to have had computors. I'm kinda ashamed that I didn't think of that myself... :(<strong>

**Write On!**


	19. S as in Stranger

S as in Stranger

Hershel Layton kept one eye on the road ahead of him and one eye on the little boy who was trying so hard to match his long strides. The chivalrous Professor Layton would never laugh at anyone, of course, but the child looked ridiculously like a toy soldier. The man settled for a small smile and slowed down a bit. He glanced over at Emmy, but received no complaint from his egger assistant. She seemed to be absorbed in her surroundings; taking pictures every couple steps and jotting down notes (presumably future captions) between shots.

Layton felt Luke's big eyes staring at him, but the boy chose to look away quickly rather than make eye contact. It was odd to walk next to a mini version of Clark, not saying a word. At length, the professor broke the silence.

''A nice sunny day today, don't you think Luke? Perfect for walking around and gathering clues.''

Luke looked around as if he hadn't really noticed. ''Just proves that it does take a 'dark and stormy night' for something to go wrong.''

Layton's eyebrows rose of their own accord. He could just hear Dr. Schrader chuckling in the background; _leave it to Clark to raise such a pessimistic boy. _

On to Plan B… ''Would you like to hear a puzzle?''

''A puzzle?'' Luke's eyes lit up. He bobbed his head. ''Yes, I sure would.''

''There were three boys lined up against a wall. Their teacher knows one of them has placed a tack on her chair, but she didn't know which one. The first boy claimed…''

**- - PL - -**

''The second boy, of course!'' Luke stated.

Layton smiled but shook his head. ''Almost. Think about it again.''

The boy made a big show of thinking; cocking one head to the side and placing a finger on his chin. ''If the last boy's statement makes the first boy's words true... but that can't be. It must be the last boy.''

''Well done, my boy!'' the older man said with a laugh. He liked how Luke practically glowed with pride whenever he got a answer right. If there was one thing a man should be proud of, it was his intellect.

''Now, I've got one for _you_, Mr. Layton,'' Luke said. ''There are two pictures up on wall, both have the same border and show the same people, but-''

''Professor!'' Emmy interrupted. ''Isn't that the man we saw at the market. I think we need to go ask him a few questions.''

''Right you are, Emmy,'' Layton said. ''You keep that puzzle in mind, Luke. I have a feeling it will be a tough one.''

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's your daily dose of Layton\Luke bonding. This one was actually pretty hard to write... it's been a while since I've played Specter's Flute. Please feel free to tell me your thoughts.<strong>


	20. T as in Tough

T as in Tough

Luke kept close to his mentor as they walked down the hallway. He could easily get lost in the complicated halls of Gressenheller University, especially with all the college students wondering about.

''…needed two more credits in the third section. What a waste.''

''Professor Nelson told me he was _honored _to work with a student with my natural talents. I told him it was a gift, really, a gift.''

''Oh! That cute little boy was in my class today. Professor Layton brought him. Apparently he's some sort of prodigy.''

''Prodigy? He can't be older than ten.''

Luke stumbled down the stairs, but stopped before the pair reached the car.

''Professor, am I cute?''

His mentor furrowed his eyebrows. ''What would make you ask that?''

Luke, suddenly unsure if his question was acceptable of a gentleman-in-training, shrugged and looked away. ''It's just… am I tough?''

''My boy, a gentleman does not need to be physically strong. His mind is his most valuable tool.''

''Okay, Professor.''

**- - PL - -**

Flora grabbed on to the ledge at the last second. She had just enough of a grip to hang there uselessly.

''Help!'' she screeched.

The professor turned to help her but Don Paulo grabbed his shoulders and pushed his 'arch nemesis' toward the cliff. Layton dug his heels into the ground and fought with all his might.

''Professor!'' Luke panicked.

''Get… Flora…''

Luke turned toward the helpless girl. _Twice my size and hanging off a cliff. It's okay, I can do this. _

''Flora, grab my hand!''

''You're crazy,'' she said, eyes squinted. ''If I let go… I'll fall.''

''You'll fall or I'll lift you up, it's got to be one or the other.''

Gentleman never press ladies to do anything they don't want to do. Gentleman also do everything in their power to stop ladies from falling off of cliffs.

The Golden Apple closed both eyes and wrapped one hand, and then the other, around Luke's small wrists. He staggered under her weight – or was it _above_ her weight?- but no sound came out of his mouth. He bent his knees and pulled with every ounce of strength he had.

His arms were on fire. They were broken for sure. They were in splinters. They were on fire... more.

''Luke!''

Flora's arms were wrapped around his body. They weren't squeezing tight –they had no strength yet- but a thousand _thank you_s were said in that one gesture.

''Luke…'' she was still shaking with fear. ''You're so strong! That was amazing!''

''LAYTON! I'LL BE BACK!'' cried a voice that go farther away as it spoke.

Luke took a deep breath.

* * *

><p><strong>I know a virtual sorry doesn't make up for the wait, but maybe the length of this chapter does. I hope you really enjoyed this one because it's certainly on my favorites list. Thanks to all of my loyal readers who drive me to write like a complete crazy!<strong>


	21. U as in Unbelievable

U as in Unbelievable 

Professor Layton had borne witness to a lot of impossible events. He had helped a mere boy of eight banish the threat that was wreaking havoc on his home. He had met a 'vampire' who mistook his granddaughter for his wife. He had kissed a dead woman- and she had kissed him back.

But this? This was impossible!

''Let me have it!'' Luke said, snatching the winning scratch ticket away from Flora.

''Give it back, you'll lose it,'' she pouted.

''Luke, a gentleman does not steal things from a lady's hands,'' Layton said, his mind snapping back to attention. His self-proclaimed apprentice nodded obediently, but the excited light didn't leave his eyes.

''How do we get the money?'' Flora questioned. They didn't have anything of the sort in St. Mystere.

''You're going to let us come with you, right Professor?'' Luke asked desperately. The older man nodded. Luke had been the one convinced him to buy the ticket in the first place.

''Let me see it, dear.''

Flora complied.

Layton's eyes settled on three matching, brightly colored bars of gold that were printed on the cardboard. The middle of each bar had been carefully chipped away to reveal the numbers $25,000,000. Then his eyes wondered down to the fine print on the bottom where he read the following words:

**TO BE CASHED IN TO THE BANK OF IMAGINATION. **

* * *

><p><strong>I saw someone pull this prank on YouTube. I can't tell you how sad I'd be.<strong>


	22. V as in Vain

**I just kinda followed my heart with this chapter, if you know what I mean. I know it doesn't perfectly match the scene in The Curious Village, but it's pretty dang close. Vain was a suggestion, by the way.**

**Write On!**

* * *

><p><span>V as in Vain<span>

''The answer can be seen from a bird's eye view,'' Professor Layton said, rearranging the matches to take the form of an unfortunate dog. His apprentice's eyes widened in alarm.

''Yes, very correct,'' Matthew said. ''Again, please forgive the nature of this puzzle. Lately our lady has been… well, perhaps it's time you met her yourself.''

Layton smiled sympathetically at the flustered butler and took his leave.

**- - PL - -**

The professor opened the heavy doors to the family room, Luke at his heels. It was just as fancy as the rest of the mansion. The thick plush carpet and candles glowing around the room –along with decades worth of family portraits on the wall- gave the room a warm, luxurious feel.

The people in the room were a very different matter.

''You must be Professor Layton, I presume.''

A tall woman with a thin, bony frame took a few steps toward him, one hand extended. Her voice was rich and heavy, much like her attire. A tight dress stretched over her body and a thick scarf had been wrapped several times around her neck, as if someone had been trying to gag her. The only attractive thing about her was her face, which, while covered in the wrinkles most women were desperate to halt, glowed with confidence. Arrogance. Pride. Vanity.

The professor stretched his own hand out in return. ''Oh, no, the pleasure's all mine.''

She smirked at him. Layton opened to his mouth to speak but was interrupted by an obnoxiously loud _boom_. A _boom_ like the sudden split of a gunshot or the dropping of one house on another. A _boom_ to start a whole new story of vanity.


	23. W as in Wedding

W as in Wedding

_Trash… trash… bill… trash…_

Luke sorted the mail into several organized piles. It seemed to Luke to be a great show of faith that his mentor would allow him to sort through his mail. Luke would made sure to do it right.

_Coupon… trash… _

Flora hummed as she picked small bits of eggshell out of her cake batter. Luke tapped his feet lightly to her tune.

_Trash… trash… pamphlet… trash… _oh!

''Professor, you got an invitation,'' Luke blurted.

Layton looked over from his desk. ''What sort of invitation?''

Flora looked over Luke's shoulder. ''Oh, a wedding!''

''Aleena Kieth and William Layton request your presence at their wedding,'' Luke read.

''Oh, how romantic!'' Flora squealed. ''I bet there's going to be flowers. Will you bring me back flowers, professor?''

''A wedding is a very formal event, my dear. I'm not sure that-''

''The bride will wear a beautiful dress, won't she?'' Flora continued. ''She should have a pink dress and a huge crown… and there will be thousands of guests. What theme do you think they'll choose professor?''

''I haven't the slightest,'' Layton said honestly.

''I want to have a jungle theme.'' Flora turned back at her baking, still blathering excitably.

Luke shook his head when he was sure she wasn't looking. Flora had obviously never been to a wedding.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the wait, I've had a lot on my plate recently. What do you think about weddings? Personally, I've always found them long and dull (no matter if I know the person or not) but I know some people just love them. By the way, the word wedding was suggested by the awesome MikuLover. Only three letters left!<strong>


	24. X as in Xenophile

X as in Xenophile

''M-i-s-s-i-s-s-i-p-p-i,'' Luke said. He rolled his eyes, not that Flora could see from the back seat. ''Try amphibian.''

''A-m-p-h-i-b-i-a-n,'' Flora spelled confidently. She had out spelled every child –and many adults- in St. Mystere. ''International.''

''I-n-t-e-r-n-a-t-i-o-n-a-l, what about xenophile?''

''What? That's not even a word!''

Luke's face reddened. ''Yes it is! It means the love of foreign things.''

''Sure it does.''

Luke turned to the well-dressed man sitting beside him. ''Professor, have you ever heard of the word xenophile?''

Layton glanced over at the boy. He had long since tuned out the over competitive road game. ''Hmm? Xenophile? Oh yes. The love of foreign things, I believe.''

Flora huffed. ''Fine. X-e-n-o-p-h-i-l.''

''Nope,'' Luke said, taking more pleasure in his victory than a gentleman should have. ''There is an 'e' at the end.''

''A minor mistake! I've never even heard that word before. You probably planned this with the professor.''

''I believed you about 'laytonesque'!''

''It's a Japanese thing!''

The children might have continued arguing the whole ride if the car had not stopped without warning.

There was a long silence.

''Professor, did we ever actually stop to get gas?''

''No, my boy. I don't think we did.''

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesy? Yeah, but it still liked writing it. Two letters left! The word xenophile was suggested by ItalianPrincess92.<strong>


	25. Y as in Youth

Y as in Youth 

_''Doctor?'' Hershel asked cautiously. _

_''One moment, son,'' Dr. Schrader said. ''Perhaps we're approaching this problem this the wrong way. Often the best thing one can do when faced with a difficult problem-''_

_''-is take a step back and tilt your head,'' the youth finished, dragging his foot over the ground impatiently. _

_''Yes,'' the doctor murmured. ''Yes, I see now.'' _

_Schrader then took the sliding puzzle itself off the wall and placed it above the door, tilting it so that it was no longer a square, but a diamond. The heavy metal door clicked and rumbled, crawling open to reveal a secret passageway. _

_''Wow…'' Hershel breathed. _

_''Wow, indeed, son,'' Schrader agreed. ''This is most definite where the late Countess hid her treasures.'' _

Luke looked down at the newspaper headed: **Hall of Gold, Another Hidden Trove Uncovered**.

''And that's really you?''

His mentor looked so small next to Dr. Schrader, smiling and waving and thrilled at the aspect of being in the paper.

The professor chuckled warmly. ''Yes, that was me. The doctor did most of the discovering during that mystery. I was even younger than you are.''

''I'm not _that_ young!'' Luke protested.

''Forgive me, my boy. The mind is not a matter of age,'' Layton said, ''you remind me if that all the time.''

Luke smiled brightly as he placed the London Times off to the side. ''We'd better get back to our search, we have a mystery to solve!''

* * *

><p><strong>Layton calls Dr. Schrader his mentor in many of the games. I picture them having a relationship much like Luke and Layton's. I am considering writing a story based on Schrader and a young Hershal Layton. Do you think there would be interest in that?<strong>


	26. Z as in Zoo

Z as in Zoo

Luke liked animals from the time he was born to the day he died, but his interest could better be described as an obsession from the ages of five to seven.

''Frogs have sticky feet,'' Luke informed his mother as she poured him a glass of juice.

Brenda glanced over at her husband with an amused expression. He raised one eyebrow and nodded his head towards Luke. _We should tell him now. _

''Guess what?''

''Chicken butt?''

''No. Who taught you that? We are going on a family fieldtrip to the zoo next week,'' Brenda said.

''Zoo? Where they keep the lions? Billy says that's where they keep lions.''

There were few wild animals in Misthallery, and absolutely no zoos.

Clark nodded. ''Lions… and bears and tigers and frogs with sticky feet. A zoo is a place for people to go look at animals.''

Luke beamed.

**- - PL - - **

''Hold your ice-cream with two hands Luke,'' Brenda said. She held back a laugh as she watched her son try to balance three slippery scopes on a cone. Her husband held a cup out when it was clear that the tower was going to fall.

''Just eat it in the cup,'' Clark said, sticking the cone and a spoon on top of it all. Luke nodded and licked his lips happily in response.

''Do you want to look at the polar bears?'' Brenda asked, leading her son off down one of the brightly colored paths. They soon came to a large crowd gathered around the artic exhibit.

''What's wrong with it?'' Luke asked suddenly.

''Nothing is wrong with it,'' she said with a frown. ''Why do you ask?''

''Why is it trapped? We should help it!'' Luke said urgently.

''Help it...'' his parent echoed, confused.

''He's stuck behind the glass!'' Luke said, a little louder than Clark thought necessary.

''Shh! It's not stuck, how else would we keep it here so people can look at it?''

Luke shook her head several times. ''This isn't good. This is an animal prison.''

Luke liked animals from the time he was born to the day he died, but he disapproved of that animal prison.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. The last chapter didn't mention Layton, but this idea came to my head begging to be written. The word zoo was suggested by deathfox13. Thanks to all of you lovelies who've been keeping up with this story, suggesting and reviewing. <strong>

**Write On!**


	27. A Note Of Interest

**The last real update for this story happened on 4/8/2012, but I've gone though _literally every chapter _and made major SPAG revisions\solved some formatting issues as of 4/6/2014. Looking back I'm amazed at how patient you guys were with me. It's shocking how much I've grown as a writer in two short years. Now this story should be much easier to read. **

**As Always, Write On!**


End file.
